


You’re Not Stupid

by SummerStormFlower



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Gen, Older Sibling Huey Duck, Self Esteem Issues, Trouble with homework, hinted learning disability, mentions of bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21623737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerStormFlower/pseuds/SummerStormFlower
Summary: Dewey struggles in school, but that doesn’t mean he’s worth less. Huey reminds him of that.
Relationships: Dewey Duck & Huey Duck
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	You’re Not Stupid

“Do you get it now?”

“No.”

“I’ve explained it three times, Dewey!” Huey shouted, his patience running thin. It was getting late and he’d been helping his brother with homework since before supper. 

Dewey crossed his arms, averting his gaze. “Well, sorry,” he spat.

Huey glared. “Don’t give me your sass.”

A guilty look crossed Dewey’s face, but he didn’t say anything.

Huey sighed, rubbing his forehead. “What part don’t you get?”

“All of it.”

“All of it?”

“All of it! I don’t understand any of it, okay!” Dewey cried, tears suddenly in his eyes.

Huey’s face softened. “Dew—“

Dewey stood up before Huey could touch him. “I’m sorry I’m not as smart as you! I’m sorry I can’t focus! I’m sorry I’m not good at numbers, like Louie! I’m sorry none of the teachers will help me!”

The tears were streaming down Dewey’s beak now. Huey stood up to reach for him again.

“Dewey—“

“I’m sorry I’m stupid, alright!” Dewey recoiled, digging the heels of his hands against his eyes. He breathed heavily, trying to calm himself, but sobs tore out of him without mercy.

Huey grabbed him before he could pull away again. “Who told you that?” 

Dewey sniffled. “Does it matter?”

Huey squeezed his arm. “Yes! It does!”

Dewey glanced at Huey, embarrassed. His expression was murderous, every bit Dewey’s big brother who’d kill to protect him.

“Everyone says stuff like that. I just connected the dots on my own,” he replied.

Huey put both hands on his shoulders. “You are not stupid.”

Dewey rolled his eyes. “Yeah, right.”

“You’re not!” Huey exclaimed, “Just because math isn’t your thing doesn’t mean you’re stupid! You’re good at art. You’re good at reading people. You’re good at making people feel okay when they’re sad.”

Dewey didn’t say anything.

“Remember when I was being bullied?”

Dewey frowned at Huey, confused, but nodded his head.

“I didn’t tell anyone. But you figured it out. And you knew exactly how to fix it when I didn’t.”

Dewey continued to frown. “So what?”

Huey looked him in the eye. “You are empathetic, and kind, and brave, and so much more. You see things that others miss. There should be more people in the world like you, Dewey.”

Dewey lit up. “You really think so?”

“I know so,” Huey responded genuinely.

A small smile flickered on Dewey’s face. “What about those who say... otherwise?”

“Screw them! You can do a million things that they can’t!” Huey exclaimed, throwing his arms up passionately.

Dewey grinned. “You mean that?”

Huey looked at him, then pulled him into a hug. “Yeah. I mean it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was good. It’s very much a reflection of my own feelings. I’m not the brightest, not even close. I felt I could show that through Dewey, since I relate to him a lot.
> 
> Thank you to those who read!! It honestly means so much to me! I am literally so grateful for everything today! Life is precious! ❤️❤️❤️❤️


End file.
